The Vampire SheKat
by purpledragon6
Summary: My take on episode. Felina is hit with a chemical Dr. Viper stole, turning her into a vampire she-kat.


**A/N: Well, I wrote this a while ago and since I am polishing up a few one-shots I figured I work on this one as well. **

He always felt the need to work at night. Not because it gave him the cover of darkness, rather he found it amusing to watch the heroes with their eyes not used to the darkness as they stumbled around after his projects. Thats how it had been this night as well, only this time, the difference would be quite fatal if no one noticed it quick enough, or at all.

Dr. Viper snickered as the enforcers shot at the mutant spider he had just sent after them. To the heroes of the city, this was just his average stunt, but to the mind of the reptile, this was something far beyond that. He watched the window closets to his left as The swat Kats showed up a moment later to apprehend him, or at least apprehend the spider he had set loose. It didn't matter to him who they were after though, everyone would be so distracted by the spider they didn't notice notice him at all or that he was slithering away with the chemicals he had come to claim. Well everyone except Razor that is, who say the last of the lizard's tails as he turned the corner sharply.

"He's getting away!" Razor called to his partner as he dashed after Dr. Viper, jumping up several flights of stairs just to get to him.

T-bone and Felina were the only ones who followed after him, leaving the squad of Enforcers to deal with the spider. By the time the two finally caught up with Razor and Dr. Viper, the mutant kat had already slipped out a window and was out of sight. Or at least, thats what they thought had happened to him.

"Letssss ssee the enforcerssss handle thisss one." A scratchy and growling voice suddenly lept out from the darkness, followed by a sphere of purple glass shooting through the window at a random target.

The two toms stepped out of the way as Razor called 'Get down!'. The sphere suddenly hit the floor in front of Felina and broke open as shards of glass scrapped her skin and a puff of smoke and liquid stained her fur a sickly purple. For a moment, the three stood looking confused at one another, each thinking the same thing, 'It was just a distraction. Only a dud'.

"Are you OK?" T-bone asked worriedly, running over to assist her after their moments silence had passed.

"I'm fine, I'm sure this stuff washes off." She muttered, wiping the chemical off as best she could and brushing off the broken glass.

It didn't hurt her badly, even with the liquid sinking into the cuts on her skin. She was a tough girl after all, who had felt much worse pain then a couple of scrapes.

"If your sure you're OK." T-bone said gently, knowing how stubborn this she-kat could be concerning anything that made her seem weak, and he reached up, brushing a piece of glass out of her hair.

For some reason, this comment had caught a nerve with the young she-kat as she suddenly knocked his hand away hard.

"I'M FINE!" Felina snapped furiously. "It was just glass!"

Both swat kats took a step back at the sudden outburst. It was unlike their alie to act in such a way, and as a fatal mistake, they thought nothing of it.

"Sorry." Felina mumbled under her breath as she began walking away slowly to return to her squadron.

This night luckily was coming to an end very quickly, which was good news for everyone, especially Felina who just wanted to wash that purple stuff out of her fur and hopefully forget and not have nightmares about that mutant spider. If only she would be so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

"Itssss amazing what a little vampire bat venom can do when mixed with that of a colbrasss." Dr. Viper hissed lowly as he began pouring said chemicals together, creating a puff of purple haze in the already heavy air.

He then slithered over to the unsuspecting flower in its simple little pot and dumped the liquid onto its thin blue petals. Instantly the petals turned black and shriveled and sharp fangs sprouted from the pollen and began to bite at anything it could reach, including the Doctor's hand.

"Yesss... It worksss." The mutated-kat creature exclaimed as he let out a hiss filled laughter as if this statement was all too obvious.

The plant turned to the sound of the voice and began to bite and snap furiously at him as it had done when the potion first took its effect.

"Now now my pet, sss. I'm not the one you ssshould be snapping at." Viper sneered/cooed, patting the top of the plant until it calmed down.

With that being said, he took the pot in his odd hands and carried it over to the window pane and set it down on it.

"Now, go find the one who isss alssso composed of the liquid used to create you, and bring them to me." He whispered to the plant and throwing it at the cement below.

He looked ahead and in a number of seconds and the sound of a shattering pot, the plant had broken free of its ceramic prison and sprouted wings and was now flapping off in a far away direction at a rather quick pace.

"I wonder who it will bring back." He let out his another round of his hissing laughter again and walked towards his lab table again, preparing for his 'Guest'.

**A/N: Ok, so this is the re-do. Srry if it isn't perfect but I don't have spell check and my fingers run faster then I can think.**


End file.
